Configuration
Configuration files for this plugin are mostly there to store data, you can change most of the stuff from in game with commands. But if you need to change some things here is a bit of explanation on how things work. ---- Data.yml Here are stored all the informations about parkour maps, of course you cnange any of the vlaues but keep in mind that some fields only accept certain values and you might stop the plugin from working if you don't know what are you doing. ParkourMaker: YellowRoad: Start: X: -316 Y: 66 Z: 309 World: world MakerName: The_Nesko Name: YellowRoad Checkpoints: '1': X: -316 Y: 66 Z: 309 World: world Name: Start Type: Single Position: 1 '2': X: -316 Y: 66 Z: 285 World: world Name: Finish Type: Single Position: 3 '3': X: -315 Y: 66 Z: 303 World: world Name: cp1 Position: 2 Type: single Rewards: '1': Type: Item ID: 4 Amount: 2 '3': Type: Item ID: 6 Amount: 2 Fallzones: '1': FirstCorner: X: -325 Y: 64 Z: 286 World: world SecoundCorner: X: -311 Y: 64 Z: 309 World: world Area: World: world FinishTeleport: X: -312 Y: 65 Z: 312 World: world Cooldown: Join: 15 Reward: 30 Finish: FirstCorner: X: -318 Y: 65 Z: 284 World: world SecoundCorner: X: -315 Y: 67 Z: 286 World: world Area: World: world Type: Multi SignText: '2': '&6%name% ' '1': '&4Welcome to ' '3': '4': Messages: Win: '&4Good &6job ' Start: 'hello good luck ' StatusEffects: '1': X: -315 Y: 66 Z: 303 World: world Type: Single ID: Jump Duration: 10 Amplifier: 5 '2': FirstCorner: X: -321 Y: 65 Z: 290 World: world SecoundCorner: X: -316 Y: 67 Z: 294 World: world Area: World: world Type: Multi ID: Regeneration Duration: 10 Amplifier: 5 SoundEffects: {} ParticleEffects: '1': FirstCorner: X: -319 Y: 65 Z: 296 World: world SecoundCorner: X: -316 Y: 67 Z: 298 World: world Area: World: world Type: Multi ID: Flame Duration: 5 Shape: Plate Speed: 0.01 ParticleStart: X: -318 Y: 67 Z: 297 Offset: X: 1 Y: 0.2 Z: 1 Lobby: X: -312 Y: 65 Z: 312 World: world parkourNames: YellowRoad: YellowRoad ParkourNameTemp: Maker The_Nesko: YellowRoad ---- Language.yml Here is where all the messages that are displayed to players from this plugin are stored, ofcouse you can change them so it will be easier for your players to understand the plugin. # This config will be used to change the messages that are to be displayed on the server. # Please make sure that u put ' before and after the message. # This messages are displayed when player join or finishes parkour map. ParkourStartMessage: 'You entered the %parkourName% parkour map good luck! ' ParkourWinMessage: 'You have finished the %parkourName% parkour map good job! ' # This message is displayed when player finishes parkour map and gets the rewards. RewardInfoMessage: 'You just got %rewards% from finishing the %parkourName% parkour map! ' # This messages are displayed when player tries to get rewards or join parkour while on cooldwon or not. RewardOnCooldwon: 'You must wait %cdTime% before geting rewards again from %parkourName% parkour map! ' JoinOnCooldwon: 'You must wait %cdTime% before joining %parkourName% parkour map! ' CooldownPassedForJoin: 'Cooldown for %parkourName% has passed you can join the parkour map now! ' CooldownPassedForReward: 'Cooldown for rewards from %parkourName% has passed you can get the rewards from that parkour map now! ' # This message will be displayed when player fall in fall zone. PlayerFallsInFallZone: 'You have been teleported to your last checkpoint! ' # This message will be displayed when player steps on status effect area. PlayerStepsOnStatusEffect: 'You just got %potion% effect for %duration% seconds! ' # This message will be displayed when player steps on the new checkpoint. NewCheckpointReached: 'You have reached %checkpoint% checkpoint good job! ' # This will be displayer when player tries to fly while in parkour map. PlayreTriesToFlyInParkourMap: 'You can not fly while you are in the parkour! ' # This messages are displayed when player types lobby command. LobbyMessage: 'Welcome to the parkour Lobby! ' NoLobbyMessage: 'This server does not have a lobby! ' # This messages are displayed when player tries to join parkour map while in another. AlreadyInParkourMap: 'You are already in %parkourName% parkour map! ' # This messages are displayed when player types leave command. NotInAParkourMap: 'You are not in a parkour map! ' LeaveParkor: 'You left %parkourName% parkour map and have been teleported to the lobby! ' # This messages are displayed when player types list command. NoParkourMaps: 'There are no parkour maps on this server! ' ParkourMaps: 'List of all available parkour maps: ' # This message will be displayed when someone tries to break a sign # that is connected to a parkour map. OnUnableToDestrySign: 'You can not destroy that Sign! ' # This message is displayed when player dosen't have a permission # for a thing he is trying to do. NoPermission: 'You do not have the permission to do that! ' # This message is displayed when player types invalid command. InvalidCommand: 'Invalid Command! ' In this messages you can use a lot of placeholders check Language support page if you want to learn more. ---- Player Cooldown.yml Here is where are cooldown for players store you shouldn't be changing anything here as it is not intended for that just leave the way it is. Cooldown: YellowRoad: Join: The_Nesko: DNTT: 64825382339 Reward: The_Nesko: DNTT: 64825381981 The DNTT stands for Do Not Touch This. ---- Player Time.yml Here is where all times for player are stored you should also not touch anything here just leave it the way it is. PlayerTime: YellowRoad: The_Nesko: '1': '0:0:3.710' '2': '0:0:4.602' '3': '0:0:6.717' '4': '0:0:8.829' '5': '0:4:15.858'